emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1864 (28th April 1994)
Plot Michael helps Joe move into Annie's Cottage. Tired of his complaining about Eric, Joe gives him the key to his place to stay in until Annie is better. Chris works on his publicity pack for Zoe. He considers trying to get her an interview on local radio. Betty returns to find Vic restoring his motorbike at Wally's yard. She turfs him out. Robert is restless with all the changes at the farm. Sarah and Jack set a date for their wedding - 19th May. Danny surprises Jess outside the school gates by arriving early. She laughs as Biff teases him. Michael returns to Dales View Guest House alone and questions a guest on anybody staying there matching Eileen's description. He's told that a Mrs Davis from Colchester matched her description. Betty tells Seth she's got her eye on a cottage in the area and asks him to join her, on the condition that he comes without Sampson. Seth agrees and covers that he'll find Sampson a home. Lucy has returned to Essex. Viv informs Vic that Reg is threatening to come up to Beckindale when he's out of prison. She's scared about what he'll do. Biff is keen to organise a rock climbing team. Danny presents Jess with an engagement ring but she isn't impressed. Viv worries about Scott being won over if Reg decides to turn up in the village. Vic suggests they explain what Reg is really like. Betty tells Bernard she will be starting housekeeping the week after next. Biff challenges Danny and Luke to climbing Emmerdale Pillar. Viv and Vic try to explain to Scott about Reg but he struggles to understand why he can't see him when Reg is out. Frank, Alan, Bernard and Dermot meet for another meeting. Dermot reveals that the inquest has revealed the cause of the crash to be technical failure and believes compensation will be difficult as the airline weren't subject to any international agreements. Bernard decides to hold a poll on whether to change the name of the village. Frank and Alan raise the idea of renovating the Cricket Pavilion and restarting Butterworth Bowl tournaments. Seth is disappointed to learn that Betty plans for them to sleep in separate rooms and eat at pre-arranged times but is won over by what she plans to cook. Zoe criticises Chris' publicity pack, expecting more of a professional job. She tells Chris she wants to see something better from him tomorrow. Frank thinks she should make allowances for Chris but Zoe tries to reason that Chris shouldn't be treated any different just because he's disabled. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Beales *Dermot Bishop - Tim Hardy *Mrs Rowlands - Vanessa Rosenthal Locations *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wally Eagleton's yard *Emmerdale Farm - Interior and field *Unknown school exterior *Dales View Guest House - Exterior *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Unknown roads *Biff Fowler's house - Exterior *Unknown field *Hawkins Cottage - Kitchen *Village Hall - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar Memorable dialogue Vic Windsor: (about Betty Eagleton) "Seth has got a visitor." Viv Windsor: "Oh?" Vic Windsor: "Genghis Khan's mother - the merry widow." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes